Absolute Redemption
Released Date: 01 November 2000 * Requirements: Half-Life 1 * Author: Maverick Development Absolute Redemption is a single player mod for Half-Life that continues the story of Gordon Freeman. It was originally released as Redemption. Storyline Half-life: Absolute Redemption places the player as Gordon Freeman in a post Half-Life but pre-''Half-Life 2'' world where he has accepted employment from the mysterious G-Man. In this game, the player starts out with a small but important segment about the purpose of this game. Chapters ''Chapter 1: Home is where the Heart is'' An ancient text stated that Xen would be overrun by another alien race, known as the Zan who would cause the second rebirth of the Nihilanth, which would crush Xen and remove from them their lifeblood, or their knowledge. However, this text also stated that when this portal was opened, a human called "Freeman" would come to Xen and free the "Telnorps" which were captured by Xen from the Zan, which would then close the portal. After this intro video, the players find themselves in the office of the G-Man, where he is briefed that they must find the sacred Telnorps and return them to Xen. He explains that when he contracted people to "refine Xen Mineral Reserves" that these contractors took liberties which resulted in the Telnorps, among other unknown artifacts being removed from Xen and sold to the public. G-Man explains that the three Telnorps are scattered across the world, with one being deep within a monastery high in the Himalayan Mountains, the second is located on display in an amusement park, and the third and final one is in the possession of self-acclaimed entrepreneur Fabio Geussetelli, which is inside his import/export warehouse. After his speech, he dismisses Gordon and enters his private office, which gives control of Gordon to the player. ''Chapter 2: Himalayan Madness'' After Gordon leaves the room, security gets Gordon suited up in the HEV Mark VI (the new suit), gets him armed with some weapons and gets him into the teleporter. Gordon is at first, temporarily teleported to Stonehenge, as a mistake. Then, Gordon is shipped to a destination high in the Himalayan Mountains. Here the player must fight their way through some of Fabio Geussetelli private soldiers, treacherous climbing, and freezing waters to get to the entrance of the hidden monastery. Here, it appears that female assassins have executed the monks, and they attempt to stop Gordon from stealing the Telnorp. Upon killing the assassins and retrieving the Telnorp, Gordon fights his way through a small system of caves and catacombs to get to the extraction point, where upon arrival at the cliff face, finds a parting gift from Fabio Geussetelli waiting for him, a small AH-64 Apache Combat Helicopter, which Gordon must avoid and jump into the portal to escape. ''Chapter 3: Fun times at the Carn'evil'' The player sees a small cut scene in space where a Sat-Com 3 redirects him to the location of the second Telnorp. After the player arrives at the park, Gordon finds the G-Man awaiting his arrival and updates Gordon and allows him to proceed into the park. Inside, Gordon meets Boris, the Russian equivalent of Barney. Boris tells Gordon that the park has been evacuated and says that the problem in the park is with a "flying saucer" that has a different marking than the rest of the Xen artifacts. Inside the park are multiple rides that the player may go on, including a small roller coaster (Mission to Xen), a Ferris wheel, a merry go round, a swan boat ride, a large slide, as well as some smaller attractions. The park also includes a zoo (housing some cut Half-Life creatures), in which the player sees the Telnorp, a 'Gib a Geek' stall, a Snark Shooting Range, and a few food stands and bathrooms. The player also finds a battery generator as well as some water taps that can heal the player to full health quickly. After the player finds the saucer, they must activate the controls inside, causing a power failure inside the park, which results in aliens quickly overwhelming the park. Most of the security detail is dead, or about to die painfully. As the player works their way through the ruins, they see the Telnorp released by a lamppost that is toppled by a Gargantua. After this, the player works their way through the park to escape. ''Chapter 4: You Buy/Trade/Sell? Well, we reclaim'' A new cut scene appears where the G-Man appears talking to one of Fabio Geussetelli's men over a laptop. There are subtle hints that the G-Man is double-crossing Gordon, only using him to get the three Telnorps into Fabio Geussetelli's private collection. Next, the player sees a truck delivering a special package to Fabio Geussetelli Import/Export Warehouse, which is the location of the final Telnorp. Gordon breaks out of a crate on the truck, and infiltrates the facility, overriding the security and fighting through a large detachment of Fabio Geussetelli Private Army. Working his way through the Base, Gordon passes through large traps and a maze like building layout to release the third and final Telnorp. Upon reaching the roof for extraction, Gordon finds himself delayed by technical difficulties and as the player waits, the Apache Attack Helicopter from the Himalayas attacks. After downing the chopper, Gordon finds out that Fabio Geussetelli has destroyed Sat-Com 3 and the player must find his way to the garage to find a vehicle to escape the complex with. After a difficult elevator ride, the player apprehends an old military Jeep and escapes to a local safe house. Another cut scene plays where the G-Man speaks once again with a man representing Fabio Geussetelli, who is a bit irate after finding out that the G-Man used him to accomplish Gordon's objectives. Gordon receives a small compliment on his efficiency and the scene changes once again. ''Chapter 5: There and back... Again'' The player regains control over Gordon as he leaves a bathroom, after having taken a 'relief break'. Inside the safe house the player can do things such as make toast and watch television. Eventually, another Boris opens a room where the player can get their guns back, and some ammo from the lockers. After acquiring the weapons and ammo, the player proceeds top side to an abandoned warehouse where the G-Man congratulates the player once again on a mission well done. Then, after a few brief words, Gordon is teleported to Xen, where he finds himself in a chamber similar to the chamber before Gordon is teleported to Gonarch's lair. After crawling topside, the player finds the portal between Zan and Xen as well as some minions from Zan. Climbing a few cliffs and exploring a few caves the player finds the storage box holding the Telnorps, which when released, closes the portal and float underground. Following them, the player finds them floating over some stands in the cave that the player arrived in. When activated it creates a portal in the center of the room. Gordon can enter it to return to Earth, and seal the portal between Xen and Zan forever. Enemies *Fabio Geussetelli private soldiers *Security guard *Boris *Black Ops *Headcrab *Zombie *Vortigaunt *Alien Grunt *Snark *Gonarch *Gargantua *Houndeye *Alien Controller *Bullsquid *Barnacle *Tentacle *Flocking Floater (Originally cut from Half-Life; found during the chapter Fun times at the Carn'evil) *Kingpin (Originally cut from Half-Life; found during the chapter Fun times at the Carn'evil) *Chumtoad (Originally cut from Half-Life; found during the chapter Fun times at the Carn'evil) *Mr. Friendly (Originally cut from Half-Life; found during the chapter Fun times at the Carn'evil) External links *Absolute Redemption on PlanetPhillip Category:HL1 Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:Multiplayer Mods Category:Mods Category:Released Mods